


Know When Your Opponent is Not Playing Fair

by mechaspirit



Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaspirit/pseuds/mechaspirit
Summary: Summary: Back at the Starfury’s estate, Aurelia and Tyril are enhancing their sword fighting skills for an upcoming battle against an enemy of a Shadow Court during the masquerade. But what happened during their practice?
Relationships: Tyril Starfury/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Choices Fanfic Collection





	Know When Your Opponent is Not Playing Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.
> 
> Disclaimer: Pixelberry is the owner of the book Blades of Shadow and Light and the characters. I don’t. And I’m sorry if they were out of character at the end.

It was the night before the masquerade, and it would be usually the time to plan out the outfits and other stuff. For the gang of five adventurers and a nesper, that’s a different story. Some of them are sharpening their weapons. Others might be practicing their magic. What all of them have in mind is that they need to prepare themselves for the worst in order to face Kaya (or rather the person from the Shadow Court disguising as Kaya) at the masquerade and get the Onyx Shards.

Ever since Aurelia obtained the Blade of Sol from the Starfury’s Ancestral Crypt, she decided to use the time to enhance her swordsman skills and getting used to the magical powers stored within the blade. Out of everyone else in the group, Tyril is very much a formidable sparring partner to go up against.

Blades clash against each other as both competitors lock on their opponents’ forms and positions, looking for any signs of openings to target. Elven senses are heightened so that they can be more aware of their surroundings. From the eyes of the amateurs, it would look as though the two elves were evenly matched. However, Aurelia’s fighting stance appeared to be off since she was still getting used to the sword. And that actually caused her blade to easily be ward off by Tyril’s, ending this round with a sword close to her throat.

“Damn.”

“Another hit,” the male elf pointed out as he withdrew his sword so Aurelia can recover and pick up her blade, “Your form is still slightly off. You need to be on guard at all times as well as agile enough to strike your opponents. And speaking of that, don’t just focus on their openings for targets. Watch their blades as well, so you’ll know when _and_ where they may be attacking you next.”

“Right. Keep on forgetting that this isn’t archery,” Aurelia joked, but then noticed that his lips were forming a thin line. The blueish-purpleish elf had figured that Tyril is still distressed from the fact that a member of a Shadow Court killed his best friend, and that him leaving the Undermount had caused the elven empire and his home to be in a terrible estate. Part of another reason why Aurelia pulled him aside for practice is because she figured he could use a distraction.

“Again?” Aurelia asked as she reformed her stance. Tyril gave out the silent nod and did the same.

Both elves circle around each other on the field, waiting for a perfect opportunity to strike. Seconds later, Tyril quickly charged at Aurelia, swinging his blade right above her head. The female elf managed to block it with her sword, and use her strength to guide her opponent’s sword downward to avoid letting it hit her. Tyril reacted in time and raised his sword swiftly to strike her again, only for Aurelia to parry his attack. Including when he tried to repeat the circumstance by aiming at her neck, to which she ward it off, almost successfully knocking his weapon aside. Keyword _“almost”_.

“Not bad. Better,” Tyril remarked, only for himself to strike Aurelia again, to which the latter held her blade up in time, causing their blades metal-grind each other forming an “X”, “But you still need to-”

“Watch the blade. I know,” The female replied, but then started smirking, “But I also have a lesson for you, _Milord_ Starfury…

…It’s to know _when_ your opponent is not playing fair.”

While the male elf scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, he got knocked backwards with a yelp and fell to the ground, losing the grip of his sword. It didn’t help that he felt a weight on top of him and that he could hear the sword piercing the ground just inches to the side of his head. He managed to regain his senses and saw that Aurelia was actually on top of him, hand still holding on the hilt of the blade, and pinning him on the ground victoriously. It took him seconds to realize that the female elf knocked him down to the ground by using the back of her leg and took advantage of the situation, much to this guy’s embarrassment.

“Looks like I’m not the only one who needs to work on their form,” the female elf grinned mischievously. It was only then that Tyril managed to crack a smile and gave out a light chuckled, to which Aurelia did the same.

As soon as they catch their breath, Tyril finally manages to sit up straight, his blue eyes locking with her green ones. There was that same electric spark that the two elves felt everytime they were alone together, and often caught into a moment where their affections for each other lead to something more. This time isn’t any different.

All of a sudden, Aurelia leaned in and planted her lips onto Tyril’s, who tensed a bit before slowly melting into her kiss. Lips started moving in sync, and the female elf slowly and gently held her hands to the both sides of Tyril’s head, and then slowly entangled her fingers into his long dark hair. And whatever tension she had felt from him earlier, and whatever emotional pain he may be feeling, seemed to have dissipated a bit.

“Ahem.”

Unfortunately, their make-out session is interrupted by someone clearing their throat and got the two elves’ attention, much to their shock.

“THREEP?!”

It appeared that the male nesper had been sitting there the whole time, looking bored and rather unamused at what they’re doing.

“…I understand that elves would often share “Dinvali” at a certain point when they reach maturity, especially you, Aurelia, since you’re younger, but keep in mind that we’re still in the middle of a-AAAAHHH!!!”

Threep was cut off by a fire blast and a sword flying at him, to which he screeched and jumped back, noticing the angry look on the elves’ faces.

“GET OUT!” Aurelia screamed while Tyril prepared another fireball at the bat-winged cat who took the sign and flew away.

“AAAAAAHHHHH! NIA HELP ME!!!”

**Bonus:**

At the dinner table, Mal came by just to get a snack after snooping around the Starfury Estate where he noticed Aurelia sitting at the table with her face blushing different shades of violet, staring at her plate of what supposedly is leftovers from lunch earlier. Though it appeared she hadn’t touched anything from them. The human rogue smirked and sat across from her.

“Hey there, Kit! I just heard from a certain bat-kitty that you and elf boy were alone in the training room and got on with-”

“Mal. Shut up.”


End file.
